Jangada/I/20
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=1}}/II/01|Część II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. ą. Wszedłszy do pokoju w którym nikt nie mógł widziéć ich ani słyszéć, Joam Garral i Torres przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie nic nie mówiąc. Czyżby awanturnik się wahał? Czyżby pojmował że na pytania jego Garral odpowie pogardliwem milczeniem? Być może. To też nie zadając żadnych pytań odrazu wystąpił jako pewny siebie oskarżyciel. — Joamie, rzekł, nie nazywasz się Garral ale Dacosta. Usłyszawszy to nazwisko, Joam Garral drgnął ale nic nie odpowiedział. — Jesteś Joam Dacosta, byłeś przed dwudziestu trzema laty urzędnikiem w biurze gubernatora jeneralnego w Tijuko, i zostałeś skazany w tej sprawie o kradzież i zabójstwo. I teraz Joam Garral nie odpowiedział ani słowa, a niepojęty jego spokój mógł zadziwić awanturnika, jak mógł słuchać tak spokojnie tak strasznych oskarżeń?... — Joamie Dacosta, rzekł znowu Torres, powtarzam, ty byłeś oskarżony, udowodniono ci zbrodnię morderstw żołnierzy i kradzieży dyamentów, zostałeś skazany na śmierć i na kilka godzin przed wykonaniem wyroku, uciekłeś z więzienia w Villa-Rica. Czy jeszcze będziesz milczał jak dotąd? I na to wprost zwrócone do niego pytanie, Joam Garral nic nie odpowiedział; zupełnie spokojny usiadł na poblizkiem krześle i wsparłszy łokieć na stoliku, utkwił śmiałe wejrzenie w twarzy swego oskarżyciela. — Odpowiedz że nareszcie! zawołał Torres. — Jakiejże żądasz ode mnie odpowiedzi? rzekł spokojnie Joam Garral. — Takiej która zdołałaby powstrzymać mnie od pójścia do naczelnika policyi w Manao, i powiedzenia mu: „Macie pod bokiem człowieka którego tożsamości łatwo będzie dowieść, i niezawodnie zostanie poznany nawet po upłynionych dwudziestu trzech latach; ten człowiek jest sprawcą kradzieży dyamentów z Tijuko, wspólnik i podżegacz zabójstwa konwojujących je żołnierzy, skazaniec, który uciekł przed wymiarem zasłużonej kary, tym winowajcą jest Joam Garral, który rzeczywiście nazywa się Joam Dacosta”. — Więc jeźli odpowiem jak tego żądasz, Torresie, nie będę potrzebował niczego obawiać się od ciebie? zapytał. — Tak, gdyż wtedy wspólny nasz interes wymagać będzie aby nie wznawiać tej sprawy. — Wspólny interes? rzekł Garral, czegóż więc żądasz? — Oto moje warunki, Joamie Garral. Nie śpiesz się tylko z odmową, nie zapominaj że jesteś w mojej mocy. — Jakież są te warunki? Torres pomyślał chwilę; zadziwiała go postawa człowieka którego życie miał w swem ręku. Był pewien że przyjdzie mu staczać długie spory, słuchać próśb i błagań, patrzeć na łzy i rozpacz... a tu widzi przed sobą najzupełniej spokojnego, z zimną krwią słuchającego go człowieka. Po chwili rzekł skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersiach: — Słuchaj Joamie Dacosta, sprzykrzyło mi się życie jakie dotąd prowadziłem i radbym osiąść w zaciszy domowego ogniska, w otoczeniu rodziny któraby mi cały świat zastąpiła. Wszystkie warunki jakich pragnąć mogę, znajdują się w twojem kółku rodzinnem. Wiem że wśród was odetchnę swobodą i szczęściem jakiego dawno pragnę. Pieniądz choćby największy, jakibyś mi chciał ofiarować, nie da mi tego, przyjmij mnie więc za syna... — Czyś oszalał! zawołał gwałtownie Joam, jakże możesz żądać czegoś podobnego? — Nie unoś się, Joamie, rzekł Torres. Wiem o tem że zostać członkiem twej rodziny nie mogę bez ważnego powodu, któryby to usprawiedliwił, przyjmij mnie więc jako zięcia. Joam Garral spojrzał na Torresa ździwiony i przerażony zarazem, a ten mówił dalej: — Córkę Minę wydajesz za mąż, jej narzeczonego Manuela nienawidzę, bo czuję że i on mnie równie nienawidzi. Przy nim w rodzinie naszej byłaby ciągła skryta wojna, któraby mi nie dała tego szczęścia i spokoju jakich pragnę. Ja więc go zastąpię, zostaniemy z sobą sami a ja starać się będę tak postępować abyś mnie z czasem ukochał. Benito pójdzie w świat, a gdy się przekona o naszej zgodzie domowej i miłości, ukocha mnie także, potrzeba więc koniecznie Manuela usunąć jako jedynej zawady naszego zobopólnego porozumienia się. Joam widać przewidział że od podobnego jak Torres człowieka wszystkiego spodziewać się może, gdyż mowy jego wysłuchawszy rzekł spokojnie: — Tak więc chcesz zostać członkiem rodziny złodzieja i mordercy? — Sam jestem sędzią mego postępowania i wiem co robię; — chcę zostać zięciem Joama Garral aby zyskać tytuł prawny członka twej rodziny. — Wiesz przecie że córka moja jest narzeczoną Manuela Valdez? — Cofniesz dane mu przyrzeczenie, bo we dwóch razem być nie możemy. — A jeźli córka moja nie zezwoli na to? — Powiesz jej wszystko, a wtedy pewny jestem że przystanie, odrzekł bezczelny awanturnik. — Mam powiedzieć jej wszystko? — Wszystko, jeźli tego trzeba. Znam ją dobrze i wiem że się poświęci dla ocalenia życia Ojca i honoru rodziny, odrzekł Torres. Joam Garral powstał i zbliżając się do Torresa spojrzał mu bystro w oczy. — Torresie, rzekł, chcesz zostać członkiem rodziny Joama Dacosta, bo wiesz że nie popełnił zbrodni za którą został skazany, a nadto posiadasz tego dowód i zamierzasz wyjawić go w dniu w którym zostałbyś mężem jego córki. — A! skoro mnie odgadłeś, więc mówmy otwarcie, odrzekł zniżając głos. — Mów więc. — A więc tak, rzekł jakby ważąc wymówione słowa, tak, wiem że jesteś niewinny, Joamie Dacosta! Wiem, gdyż znam prawdziwego winowajcę i mogę każdej chwili dowieść twej niewinności!.. — Gdzież jest nędznik który popełnił tę zbrodnię? zapytał Joam. — Umarł! — Umarł! powtórzył Joam Garral z przerażeniem i boleścią, i twarz jego pobladła z obawy że nigdy już może nie będzie mógł oczyścić się z przypisywanej mu zbrodni i wykazać swej niewinności. — Tak, umarł, rzekł Torres, ale człowiek ten którego poznałem w wiele lat po dokonanej zbrodni i nie wiedziałem że był zbrodniarzem, opisał własnoręcznie, z najdrobniejszemi szczegółami, całą sprawę kradzieży dyamentów, gdyż czując zbliżającą się chwilę śmierci, uczuł ciężkie wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedział dobrze gdzie się schronił Jan Dacosta i pod jakiem nazwiskiem nowe rozpoczął życie. Wiedział i to że się dorobił majątku i żyje wśród kochającej go rodziny, ale pojmował dobrze iż w gruncie duszy nie może być szczęśliwym... Chciał więc wrócić mu spokój i szczęście, wracając dobrą sławę do której miał najzupełniejsze prawo... Lecz śmierć nadchodziła... nie mogąc sam tego dokonać, na mnie, towarzysza swego, włożył ten obowiązek... Dał mi dowody niewinności Dacosty z poleceniem abym mu je doręczył i ostatnie wydał tchnienie. — Jak się nazywał? zawołał Joam Garral, zaledwie mogąc zapanować nad sobą. — Dowiesz się tego w dniu w którym zostanę twoim zięciem. — Gdzież jest własnoręczne jego zeznanie? zawołał znowu Joam Garral, i w tej chwili gotów był rzucić się na Torresa, aby mu wydrzeć ten dowód swej niewinności. — Dowód ten przechowany jest w bezpiecznem miejscu. — Oddaj go! zawołał gwałtownie Garral, w zamian jego oddam ci połowę mego majątku. — Nawet całego nie przyjmę, bo nie da mi tego czego pragnę. Przytulisko przy was droższe mi nad życie. — To niepodobna! — Więc odmawiasz? zapytał Torres. — Odmawiam stanowczo, odrzekł Joam. — W takim razie zginiesz marnie, Joamie Dacosta. W odbytem śledztwie wszystko zwróciło się przeciw tobie. Zostałeś skazany na śmierć, a wiesz dobrze że rządowi nawet nie przysługuje prawo zmniejszenia kar wymierzanych za podobne zbrodnie. W razie denuncyacyi, zostaniesz aresztowany, w następstwie czego wyrok zostanie wykonany... Pomimo całej mocy nad sobą, Joam Garral zerwał się jakby chcąc się rzucić na Torresa, powstrzymał się jednak, a Torres rzekł cofając się: — Ostrożnie, Joamie Dacosta! żona twoja nie wie czyją jest żoną, dzieci twoje nie wiedzą kto jest ich Ojcem — każdy krok gwałtowny z twej strony, objaśniłby ich o tem. Joam Garral usiadł znowu; odzyskał w jednej chwili panowanie nad sobą, twarz przybrała zwykły wyraz spokoju. — Rozmowa ta za długo już trwała, zawołał idąc ku drzwiom, wiem co mi uczynić pozostaje. — Zastanów się uważnie, Joamie Garral, rzekł jeszcze Torres, niemogący przypuścić aby go zawód spotkał. Joam Garral nie odpowiedział ani słowa; otworzył drzwi prowadzące na werandę, skinął na Torresa aby szedł za nim, i podeszli ku środkowi jangady, gdzie zebrana była cała rodzina. Wszyscy powstali zdjęci jakimś nieopisanym niepokojem; nie mogli nie widziéć groźnej postawy i złości iskrzącej się w oczach Torresa. Dziwną z nim tworzyły sprzeczność, powaga i spokojny wyraz twarzy Garrala. Obydwa zatrzymali się przed gromadką: nikt nie śmiał przemówić. Nareszcie Torres pierwszy przerwał milczenie, i rzekł głuchym głosem: — Joamie Garral, po raz ostatni żądam odpowiedzi. — Zaraz ją miéć będziesz, odrzekł Garral, a zwracając się do żony, dodał: — Jakito, szczególne okoliczności zniewalają mnie do zmienienia naszego postanowienia co do ślubu Miny i Manuela. Gdy Manuel usłyszał powyższe słowa Garrala, serce jego przyśpieszonem uderzyło biciem, Mina powstała, i blada, chwiejąca się przysunęła się do Matki. — Co chcesz powiedzieć, mój Ojcze? zapytał Manuel stając między Ojcem a Torresem. — Chcę powiédzieć, odrzekł Garral podnosząc głos, że za długo byłoby czekać na połączenie Miny i Manuela, aż do czasu przybycia naszego do Para... Tak więc, Ojciec Passanha, jutro zaraz, tu na jangadzie pobłogosławi ich związek, jeźli po rozmowie jaką miéć będę z Manuelem, tenże nie uzna stosownem na później ślub odłożyć... — O! mój Ojcze! mój Ojcze! zawołał uradowany Manuel. — Wstrzymaj się z nadawaniem mi nazwy Ojca, odrzekł Joam Garral, a głos jego zdradzał głęboką boleść. Torres stał z założonemi rękami, rzucając na całe kółko rodzinne spojrzenia nacechowane bezczelnem zuchwalstwem. — Więc to ostatnie twoje słowo? zapytał nareszcie, zwracając się ku Joamowi Garral. — Nie, nie ostatnie jeszcze, odpowiedział Garral. — Cóż więc powiesz? — Dowiesz się zaraz. Jestem tu panem i mam prawo wydawać rozkazy; rozkazuję ci więc abyś natychmiast opuścił jangadę. — O! tak, a jeźli nie spełnisz rozkazu Ojca, sam rzucę cię w rzekę, zawołał Benito. Torres wzruszył tylko ramionami. — Wszelkie groźby są zbyteczne, odrzekł, bo sam pragnę wylądować jak najprędzej. Ale pożałujesz tego, Joamie Garral... zobaczymy się niedługo. — Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, spotkalibyśmy się prędzej niż tego pragniesz, odrzekł Garral. Jutro przybywszy do Manao, udam się do sędziego Ribeiro, najwyższego sądowego urzędnika w całej prowincyi. Jeźli masz odwagę, przyjdź tam to zejdziesz się ze mną. — U sędziego Ribeiro!... rzekł widocznie zmieszany Torres. — Tak jest, odrzekł Garral. I kazawszy spuścić łódź na wodę, wskazał ją Torresowi ruchem niewysłowionej pogardy, poczem rozkazał czterem ludziom z osady, aby go natychmiast odwieźli do najbliższego lądu. Tak więc pozbyli się nareszcie nikczemnika. Drżąca ze wzruszenia rodzina, nie śmiała przerwać milczenia Garrala, ale Fragoso nie pojmujący ważności obecnego położenia, żywy i niezastanawiający się jak zwykle, przysunął się do niego, mówiąc: — Skoro ślub pana Manuela z panną Miną, ma się odbyć jutro na jangadzie... — Więc i twój ślub z Liną odbędzie się także, odrzekł łagodnie Joam Garral, i skinąwszy na Manuela wszedł z nim do swego pokoju. Rozmowa ich trwała przeszło godzinę, która pozostałej rodzinie wydała się wiekiem, nareszcie drzwi się otworzyły i Manuel wyszedł sam, a oczy jego jaśniały szlachetnem postanowieniem. Wiedział wszystko co zaszło między Joamem Garral a Torresem; wiedział iż dzięki korrespondencyi, jaką bez wiedzy rodziny Ojciec Miny prowadził z sędzią Ribeiro, zdołał przekonać tegoż o swej niewinności, i liczył na jego poparcie i opiekę. Dowiedział się iż do przedsięwzięcia tej podróży skłoniła głównie Garrala chęć wznowienia tej całej sprawy, w celu unieważnienia niesprawiedliwego wyroku, którego stał się ofiarą, aby zięć i córka jego nie dźwigali strasznego brzemienia, jakiemu on tak długo poddawać się musiał. Wiedział to wszystko ale wiedział także iż Joam Garral, a raczej Joam Dacosta był niewinnym, a nieszczęście jego czyniło mu go droższym jeszcze. Tego tylko nie wiedział że istniał dowód niewinności fazendera, i że dowód ten był w posiadaniu Torresa. Joam Garral chciał dopiero sędziemu Ribeiro powiedzieć o posiadanym przez Torresa dowodzie, licząc na to że potrafi zniewolić nikczemnika do złożenia go w sądzie. Nazajutrz, dnia 24 sierpnia, na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem uroczystości ślubnej, wielka łódź płynąca od lewych wybrzeży rzeki, dopłynęła do jangady. Przybywała ona z Manao; na jej pokładzie znajdował się naczelnik policyi i dwunastu żołnierzy. Naczelnik policyi, oznajmił kim jest i wszedł na pokład jangady, właśnie w chwili gdy Joam Garral i rodzina jego już ubrani odpowiednio do mającej się odbyć uroczystości, wychodzili ze swych pokoi. — Kto z was jest Joam Garral? zapytał naczelnik policyi. — Ja, odpowiedział fazender. — Joamie Garral! rzekł wtedy naczelnik policyi, dawniej nazywałeś się Joam Dacosta, aresztuję cię! Usłyszawszy te słowa, Jakita i Mina oniemiały z osłupienia, stanąwszy jakby przykute do miejsca. — Ojciec mój miałby być winowajcą? To nieprawda!.. krzyknął Benito, zasłaniając go sobą. Joam skinieniem nakazał mu milczenie. — Jedno tylko pytanie pozwolę sobie zadać, rzekł pewnym głosem Joam Garral zwracając się do naczelnika policyi. Czy rozkaz, mocą którego pan mnie aresztujesz, wydany został przez sędziego Ribeiro? — Nie, odrzekł naczelnik policyi, został wydany przez jego następcę, z zaleceniem natychmiastowego wykonania. Sędzia Ribeiro, tknięty apopleksyą, umarł dziś o drugiej w nocy, nie odzyskawszy przytomności. — Umarł!... krzyknął Joam Garral, zgnębiony tą wiadomością, umarł!... umarł!.. Niebawem jednak podniósł głowę, i rzekł zwracając się do żony i do dzieci. — Ukochani moi, sędzia Ribeiro wiedział że jestem niewinny; śmierć jego wielkim jest dla mnie ciosem, lecz nie należy jeszcze rozpaczać. — Panie naczelniku, jestem gotowy na twe rozkazy. I z podniesioną głową wszedł do łodzi, a ze wszystkich w których ten wypadek uderzył jak grom piorunowy, jeden tylko Joam zachował zupełną spokojność. Koniec części pierwszej.